


set yourself on fire

by graves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, its real sweaty and they BONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: “Oh, good fucking god,” Levi pants, pulling at his cravat. “It’s hotter than a titan’s asshole in here.”“Titans don’t even have assholes,” Eren replies.—Eren and Levi in the throes of a heatwave, a cabin, and frustration leads to ... well, yknow.





	set yourself on fire

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt that ran away from me ... ;_;

“Oh, good fucking god,” Levi pants, pulling at his cravat. “It’s hotter than a titan’s asshole in here.”

“Titans don’t even have assholes,” Eren replies. 

He tries to barely move a muscle as he lays on the cool wood floor of the small hut they’d stumbled upon. They were between cities, a day behind the rest of the corp, because Eren hadn’t been feeling well so they’d decided to stay back until he’d felt better. Once they started on their way, though, a heat wave that felt more like the rage of an entire army of suns licking up their backs descended upon them, and they thought they’d better stop as soon as they could so their horses didn’t just die right then and there. Or in case they passed out and fell off their horses and knocked their heads off a rock and died.

They listed twenty more reasons why they should stop. At one point, they were pulling excuses out of their asses. Anything to get out of the fucking heat.

At his comment, Levi’s head whips around, eyes burning down into Eren’s. “Keep being smart and I will give your titan form an asshole.” He runs his palm over his forehead. “With my fucking  _fist_.”

Eren doesn’t even have energy to flinch. “Yes, sir.”

The cabin seemed like a good idea, since it provided shelter from the sun, and there were enough trees around to tie their horses under so they had shade. It was barely any cooler inside despite having opened all the windows and praying for a breeze. There was no way they were going back into the scorched wasteland that was the outside, though. Unfortunately there wasn’t a basement to this cabin, otherwise Eren would’ve been rolling around in the disgusting underground trying to cool off. He feels like he needs to peel his skin off; he’s so fucking hot. Sweat pools underneath him against the floor but he can’t get up.

Levi can’t stop fidgeting. He looks like he’s fit to burst, pulling at his clothes and making small aborted sounds that were probably the beginnings of various complaints.

“I didn’t know you were such a priss, captain.” Eren’s not usually so brave, but he’s not timid either. The heat’s definitely exacerbating it, melting away any semblance of ‘giving a fuck’ he previously had. He likes messing with Levi, riling him up a bit, because it’s always fun to see him flustered and agitated. Maybe it’s something that comes up in Eren’s daydreams … and regular dreams … and wet dreams. So what. Whatever.

“If it wasn’t so hot, Jaeger, I would kill you.”

“And sacrifice humanity’s hope? You wouldn’t.”

“Wanna test that once the sun sets, you fuck?”

Eren huffs, too hot to really laugh. Levi’s so touchy when it’s hot.

The back of his shirt is starting to itch with the wetness and the heat and the press of the floor, and he squirms. After a moment, the itching becomes unbearable, and he’s  _got_  to get his shirt off. He sits up, bracing himself for the wave of uncomfortable warmth that flushes through his limbs, and starts to peel it off his body. It’s drenched and he flops it somewhere to his left. Levi makes a sound of disgust.

“What? It’s  _hot_ , sorry my sweat grosses you out.”

“Maybe if you didn’t sweat like a goddamn beast—”

“Maybe if  _you_  unclenched your asshole for five fucking seconds—”

“I am your  _superior officer_  you can’t—”

“Fuck!” Eren slams his palms on the floor, startling Levi into shutting up. “We’re not getting any cooler this way!” He flicks the hair sticking to his face out of the way.

They stay there like that, just breathing and trying to relax, for a few minutes. Eren looks to Levi, sitting on his ass a couple feet away, wiping his cheek with his cravat. His shirt is sticking to him in, if Eren’s being honest, all the best places, and the sweat makes it see-through, and he can see Levi’s nipples, the hard line of his abs. He’d shrugged off the straps and taken his boots off, but the rest of his clothes were pretty much intact. Which Eren thinks is just a shame.

The idea hits him in a moment of what could be described as either pure idiocy or unadulterated genius.

“Levi,” he says slowly. “You know how good it feels when you’re cooling down after having sweat so much? Like after training?”

Levi frowns at him, panting through his open mouth. “I suppose.”

He watches Levi watch him, his eyes trailing over Eren’s lips, his collarbone, his pecs, lined with sweat that drips down his body. Eren isn’t as oblivious as some people may think he is. He’d seen the way Levi looked at him before, and he’s certain Levi’s seen the way he looks at him. Hell, there’s even the chance that Levi’s heard Eren moaning his name at night, since Eren doesn’t waste much time between Levi locking him in the dungeon and fisting his own cock with Levi’s after-image still resting on the backs of his eyelids.

So it’s likely that they both know. And that they both know that they both know. As to why they’d been dancing around it, Eren didn’t really know. But he’s hot, fucking pissed, and Levi looks incredible drenched in sweat. He wants this game of pretend over with,  _now_.

“What do you say to working up a sweat so the payoff can be even better?”

“We’ve already worked up quite the sweat and the breeze isn’t even blowing through. I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” Levi leans back against one of the table legs. “We’d probably die.”

Eren doesn’t think it’s such a bad way to go.

“Levi.” His tone lowers. “Levi, just take off your clothes.”

Levi’s head thuds back against the table leg. “Excuse me?”

Eren shifts to his hands and knees. “I’ve got an idea for how we could work up a real good sweat,” he says, crawling forward. If he dies in this heat, then he dies. He wants to go doing something he’s wanted to do for  _so_  fucking long.

He reaches Levi’s sprawled legs and runs his hands up them, the sweat soaking through his pants, even. When he gets to the zipper, he looks up to Levi to see if it’s okay to keep going. Levi’s breathing quickens and he doesn’t stop him. His eyes are dark and low, hotter than any sun Eren’s ever felt.

It’s a bit tough with the dampness making the material hard to remove, but he tears Levi’s clothes off him as best he can, then moving to get his own pants off, too.

Any hesitation Levi had previously is gone, evaporating under the sun’s angry glare, and they reach for each other like they’d been waiting to forever. And they had, really. Eren’s wanted this, so, so badly, and the way Levi claws at him says he did, too.

Eren wants to taste him in every way he can, so before he meets his lips he licks up his neck, the salt and warmth spreading over his tongue. It tastes earthy and faintly of soap and it’s fucking addicting. He licks up over Levi’s jaw, under his ear, then tracks back to slip his tongue inside that open mouth.

Levi moans around his tongue, nails slipping over his back in an attempt to pull him closer. The heat between them is tangible and Eren can feel it boiling as their skin moves closer.

“You’re so hot,” he says into Levi’s mouth.

“Is that a joke, or …”

Eren laughs. “No, you’re beautiful, Levi.”

The heat had him flushed before, but now he’s absolutely beet red. “Come on Eren, been waiting too long for this. Let’s go, make me sweat.”

Oh, he will.

They scramble together for a moment, Eren cupping his hand under Levi’s back to lay him down onto the floor. There’s almost no traction at all and they slip around a bit, but eventually Eren fits between Levi’s legs and grinds down, their cocks sliding together so sweetly Eren almost blacks out.

Levi moans under him, the sound vibrating in his chest. “That’s it Eren, fuck me, come on—”

It’s like music to his ears, it’s like angels singing—to hear Levi moan for him, beg for him.

He does as he wants and holds him down, arching his back to get his cock pressing further against Levi’s, and thrusts, fucking without finesse, without much practice, but it doesn’t matter. Everything’s so hot that it swirls together, the walls of the room wobbling in his vision, Levi beneath him all that matters.

Suddenly, Levi’s hand finds his. Their palms together are searing with heat.

“Eren, oh—love you,” he rambles, lost in the throes of it. “I love you, ah, god—”

He’d thought the heat would make him pass out, but hearing Levi say  _that_  to him has him verging on unconsciousness.

“I love you,” he says back, kissing the side of Levi’s face, the space under his eye. It’s enough to have him tumbling over the edge, coming over his own fingers and Levi’s cock, which twitches in his hold once Eren starts coming. Both of their come is hot on their stomachs and Eren’s hand, but he doesn’t care.

Eren collapses on Levi, the sound of their bodies slapping together the loudest sound in the now quiet room.

Levi wheezes. “If we stay like this … the sweat might dry … and we’ll be stuck together.”

Eren smiles into his neck. “That’s okay with me, you know.” He can feel Levi scoff beneath him.

By the grace of some unknown god, a breeze comes in through the window, and the sun is waning a bit in the sky. “Oh, thank fuck,” Levi mutters.

While they bask in the cool air, Eren looks up from Levi’s chest. “So, you love me?”

Levi smirks at him. “I could say the same to you.”

“Yeah,” Eren says, kissing him gently. “You could.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://graves-n.tumblr.com) ! i do commissions and stuff drop on in!!! title from your ex lover is dead by stars lmao ... i was listening while i wrote and i love that intro line.


End file.
